The Beginning of the End
by TigerLily10
Summary: Rating might change later. Basically my take on how Star Wars SHOULD have gone, purely cuz i'm a hopeless fluff. *Chapter 4 is up* Please r/r!
1. Senator Amidala

The Beginning of the End  
  
A/N: This is my first Star Wars fic, so go easy on me. Actually, you know what, don't. This is going to be (hopefully) one in a series, or, a really long story. BTW, just to tell you, I'm going all the way to Return of the Jedi, and the ending is different. (As you might have guessed) This one begins right after Episode 2, it's my idea of Episode 3. Any input is welcome, but please don't yell. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: anything you recognize is George Lucas's and the plot isn't even mine, cuz it's probably been done before somewhere, so…  
  
Oh, does anyone know any good fics where Anakin turns back to the light side? NO OBI/AMI I GREATLY DISLIKE THEM  
  
  
  
  
  
1 The Beginning of the End  
  
  
  
  
  
"Padmé." A young man stood in the doorway of a small apartment, calling to the smaller woman who was bent over a crib.  
  
She stood, brushing the long dark hair from her face. In her arms, she held two sleeping babies, "What?"  
  
Before speaking, he walked over, and took one bundle off her arm, the one known as Luke. "What?" she repeated. Still he remained silent. She could feel her annoyance building up. She reached for the lightsaber he had carelessly dropped on the bed, and pointed it at him. He still remained calm, "You don't know how to work that thing."  
  
Her eyebrow arched, a dangerous yet playful light in her eyes, "Oh really. If I'm not mistaken Ani, you did teach me something or other that day in the training room."  
  
He tugged at his Padawan braid thoughtfully, "Oh yeah."  
  
She smiled at him, "Oh yeah." She pressed the small button near the end, and a bright blue deadly light burst from the end. Seeing the sword waver toward him, Anakin shrugged, concentrated, and the saber floated into his hands, switching itself off on the way. Padmé pouted for a moment, "It's not fair! You cheat!" He grinned, and she could feel herself melting. He kissed her, knowing he had won. She smiled at him, and he leaned toward her again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Anakin walked into their apartment, throwing his grey Jedi cloak on the floor. He heard a faint cry come from their bedroom, and rushed to the door. He stepped in, to find his two children wailing in their crib, Padmé missing. His mind flew out with the Force, as he quieted his children. Once they were asleep, he sent a message to Obi-Wan, asking him to come to the apartment, immediately. He arrived within the hour, and his attention was immediately drawn to the sleeping twins. Obi-Wan's face tightened, "Whose are they Anakin?"  
  
Anakin swallowed hard, "Mine." A frustration and fear crept into his master. Before he could say anything however, Anakin jumped in, "They've taken her Master. I must go. You must take the children. Keep them safe."  
  
Before he could escape, Obi-Wan took a deep breath, stopping Anakin from going any farther. "You must contact the Council Anakin."  
  
Anakin glared at him, "I'll tell them later Master."  
  
"No Anakin, you don't understand. You must tell them now, and they will help you find her."  
  
The tight creases in his face softened, "Alright Master."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Your heart is troubled young Skywalker," Master Windu spoke, "Why do you seek her with such a passion?"  
  
Yoda smiled at the distressed Padawan, "In love, the young Padawan is."  
  
Anakin gulped when he saw all the eyes of the council stare right into him.  
  
Yoda sighed and reached out with the Force, "She is on Tatooine. Hidden. Go."  
  
As soon as Anakin left the temple, Mace Windu asked the question all the Jedi had wanted to ask, "Who?"  
  
Yoda stood, and smiled, "Senator Amidala."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Anakin Skywalker was quickly exiting the Coruscant airspace, heading towardsTatooine. Before he could land, however, A large black ship began to draw him in. Great. Just great. As he slowly landed inside, he cautiously climbed out of his ship. Immediately, a white droid approached him, and announced, "He's waiting. Come."  
  
Feeling somewhat awkward, he followed the little droid into a large steel room. Two figures stood inside.  
  
Dim lights came on, making the room seem eerie, cold, and dark. Anakin could see a cloaked figure who held out his hand towards the other person. The lights grew stronger, and Anakin could see who it was.  
  
Padmé Amidala.  
  
  
  
A/N: R/R! Thanks! 


	2. Pain

1 The Beginning of the End  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! There you'll be is Faith Hill's.  
  
Oh, and Anakin DOES NOT EVER WEAR THAT ARMOUR SUIT. DON'T WORK FOR THE STORY. THANK YOU.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Jen- Probably  
  
Skyblazer- thanks  
  
Yoooo- I know. Just really don't like 'em  
  
Babybluebritterz- I will  
  
Sapphire Sun- Thanks. I will tell you.  
  
Isabel- I hope so  
  
HAA- Thanks  
  
Star- yeah  
  
Moon Kitty- umm..thanks?  
  
  
  
2 The Beginning of the End  
  
Anakin could feel his heart tighten at the sight of Padmé. The cloaked figure smiled beneath his hood, feeling the young Jedi's pain. He stepped forward, "I am Darth Sidious."  
  
Anakin's eyes swerved towards him, "What do you want?"  
  
The thin cracked lips curved upward again, "I want you. You have a great power Skywalker. Join me, and you will become greater than anyone, we will rule the universe together." Major wacko.  
  
Anakin remained somewhat composed, "No."  
  
Sidious gave off and air of skepticism, "But what are you going to do about your…queen?" Sidious made a vise-like fist, and Padmé fell to the floor, unable to breathe. He could feel his anger rising, when suddenly Sidious released her, leaving her gasping. "And now?"  
  
Without waiting for a response, Sidious' hand curled, and a wave of lightning like power flew out at Padmé. Her screams echoed again and again in Anakin's mind. "Padmé!" he yelled to her, "I'm sorry…so sorry." He turned to Sidious, "I will join you."  
  
He grinned evilly, "Good. In return for your wife's life, you must obey me. She will be allowed to live. Disobey me, and she will die. You will be called Darth Vader, a name that will soon make the galaxy shudder in fear."  
  
He laughed, and continued, "I will allow you a time with your queen. Do not be long Vader."  
  
The moment he left the room, Anakin ran to his fallen love. He felt tears rushing to his eyes, "Oh Padmé. I'm so sorry. I should- I should have been able to protect you. I…" She wiped his tears away with her finger, "It's all right Ani. We'll be together again. Promise." He stared at her sadly, and the door hissed open. The same droid stepped in, "Your ship is ready Senator."  
  
Anakin felt a fresh burst of tears coming, holding his wife closer. She smiled at him weakly, "Promise me something Ani."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Promise me you'll come back. Promise me, that no matter how long it takes, you'll come back to me. Promise."  
  
"I promise."  
  
As tears fell from their eyes, Anakin bent his head and kissed her. They broke apart at the droid's insistence that the ship was ready, and Padmé Amidala walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Anakin entered a small dark room, where his master stood. "You are late Vader."  
  
"I'm sorry Master."  
  
"Always obey."  
  
"I will always obey."  
  
"Anakin Skywalker is dead."  
  
He took a deep breath, "He is dead." He was tired of this twisted game his master played, hearing it year after year, he longed to be with Padmé again.  
  
"Do not let your past interfere with your future Darth Vader. She is nothing to you now. Nothing."  
  
He swallowed hard, choking the words out, "Nothing."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Shh Leia. Be quiet." Padmé Amidala spoke to the little girl who was her daughter. "When's mommy coming back?"  
  
Padmé felt a stab of pain to hear her daughter call someone else mommy. But it could have been worse. Her Luke, her little Luke was all the way on Tatooine, unaware of his heartbroken mother. She smiled at her daughter, "Soon."  
  
"Sing me a song Padmé."  
  
She sighed, "Which one?"  
  
Leia's expression became solemn, "The one about the person you loved."  
  
"All right."  
  
When I think back  
  
On these times  
  
And the dreams  
  
We left behind  
  
I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get  
  
To have you in my life  
  
When I look back  
  
On these days  
  
I'll look and see your face  
  
You were right there for me  
  
In my dreams  
  
I'll always see you soar  
  
Above the sky  
  
In my heart  
  
There always be a place  
  
For you for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part  
  
Of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am  
  
There you'll be  
  
Well you showed me  
  
How it feels  
  
To feel the sky  
  
Within my reach  
  
And I always  
  
Will remember all  
  
The strength you  
  
Gave to me  
  
Your love made me  
  
Make it through  
  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
  
You were right there for me  
  
In my dreams  
  
I'll always see you soar  
  
Above the sky  
  
In my heart  
  
There always be a place  
  
For you for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part  
  
Of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am  
  
There you'll be  
  
'Cause I always saw in you  
  
My light, my strength  
  
And I want to thank you  
  
Now for all the ways  
  
You were right there for me  
  
You were right there for me  
  
For always  
  
In my dreams  
  
I'll always see you soar  
  
Above the sky  
  
In my heart  
  
There always be a place  
  
For you for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part  
  
Of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am  
  
There you'll be  
  
  
  
Leia yawned softly, "Padmé?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Who did you love Padmé?"  
  
"He was a very special person Leia," she said quietly, "And he's still soaring the skies."  
  
"Did you love him Padmé?"  
  
She smiled to herself for a moment, "Yes. I loved him with all my heart."  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Of course Leia."  
  
The little girl smiled sleepily, "I love you too."  
  
Suddenly, Padmé could feel her heart warm, thawing in the bright love of her little girl.  
  
A/N: All done this chap! See you next one! r/r! 


	3. Warning

1 The Beginning of the End  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Biblehermione- Thank you so much! I dunno yet.  
  
Skyblazer- I know it is, but I don't want him to be actually evil, cuz I was re-reading the book (Return of the Jedi) and when you compare it to Episode 2, it's a sudden change. Like, Anakin in Episode 2 is all caring and loving towards Padmé and stuff, but in Return of the Jedi, he's all hatred. I guess I could have made it so Padmé actually dies, and that's why he hates everything, but I have problems with killing off the "good guys" Thanks for the Review.  
  
2 The Beginning of the End  
  
  
  
"It is time Vader."  
  
"Time for what Master?"  
  
"You must destroy Naboo."  
  
"Why Master?"  
  
"Do not question my orders Vader."  
  
He just wants to get to me. He wants me to become evil like him. He wants me to destroy Padmé's home. But what would Padmé be if I disobey? Dead. I must.  
  
"I will do so tomorrow Master."  
  
"Good."  
  
He had to warn Obi-Wan. He had to get her off the planet.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan sat in his room, contemplating, when he heard a crackle come from his transmitter. An image appeared. "Anakin," he whispered softly.  
  
"Master," he answered, then cracked, "I'm so sorry Obi-Wan. I failed you."  
  
"No. I know what happened Anakin. I'm sorry too."  
  
"Master. I-I will destroy Naboo tomorrow. At daybreak. I don't have a choice. He-he will kill Padmé if I don't. Get her off the planet."  
  
"I will Anakin, I will. But your children…"  
  
"Where are they Master?"  
  
"Luke is on Tatooine."  
  
Anakin's face looked pained, that his son should be brought up in the hot dusty slave-infested country was unbearable.  
  
"Leia is with her mother, here on Naboo."  
  
He nodded sadly, "I miss you Master."  
  
"As do I."  
  
"Tell Padmé I love her."  
  
"Goodbye Anakin."  
  
"Goodbye…Obi-Wan."  
  
Obi-Wan stared at the projector for a moment, thinking of how he had let his Padawan, someone who was almost a son to him, fall into this. He stood, age already beginning to show. He walked to Padmé's room, and was greeted by a sleepy Sabe. "Wake the Senator," he told her, "We must leave immediately." Sabe opened the door and rushed to her Queen's room, suddenly alert. Obi-Wan began to throw everything around the room into light-weight carrier. Padmé walked out of her room, dressed as a handmaiden, "Where and why are we going?"  
  
Obi-Wan ceased to stop throwing things into the carrier, "Anakin will destroy Naboo at dawn. He must. He has warned me. Take Leia and we must go." He shut the carrier with some difficulty, and she left to take Leia. She quickly walked to the room of Bail Organa and his wife, telling them that they must leave immediately, as they were all in danger. She rushed As she picked Leia up, the little girl continued to sleep. She picked up some essentials for her, clothes, that sort of stuff. She hurried back to her own room, where Obi-Wan and Sabe had just finished packing. She took one last glance at the place that had been her home, captivated by the moons glowing in the night sky. "We must leave now," Obi-Wan reminded her gently. She nodded, bent and picked a flower off the ground. Her favourite.  
  
They boarded the ship silently, and slowly lifted off the ground. A minute or so later, as they left Naboo's air space, Padmé looked back, one last time, at her home.  
  
"Where are we going ?" Bail asked.  
  
"To Coruscant," Obi-Wan answered, "Darth Vader will destroy Naboo at sunrise."  
  
A undisguised fear plainly showed in Bail Organa's face, as well as his wife's. They remained silent for the rest of the trip looking back only once when they felt a wave of heat rush towards them. Padmé looked back too, the saw a huge black ship approach her home, and in what seemed to take hours, it destroyed the planet of Naboo. She turned away, tears sliding down her face. Sabe tried to comfort her, only to be turned away. Padmé sighed heavily, and dragged herself to her room. She flopped on her bed, tears pooling in her eyes, how could you? How could he destroy her home? But if he didn't, she thought, I would die. He won't let that happen. That's why were not together. Why Naboo is gone. She sent a silent message to him in her mind, I love you Ani, I wish you could be here with me and Leia.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Aboard the Death Star, Anakin Skywalker heard his wife's wish, and he ached to be with her. But he couldn't. Words from a distant past echoed in his mind, his own, it would destroy us. He shook his head violently, as if to wipe the thought from his mind. It won't be like that. I'll find a way back to her. He sent a message back to her, I love you Padmé. Take care of Leia. I'll come home one day. Promise.  
  
K, that's done. Any suggestions are welcome. If you wanna flame, please do not be too rude. Constructive criticism is appreciated. r/r! 


	4. Droids, mothers, and lots of sand

The Beginning of the End  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Thanks to: Skyblazer- I hope it's a bit clearer. Renee- well, see, that's why Anakin's the chosen one. And why he managed to kill the Emperor. Let's just say he blocked the Emperor's mind out.  
  
  
  
The Beginning of the End  
  
  
  
"Padmé," the voice of Ray Organa (A/N: If anyone know's her name, could they please tell me, and I'll update) breaking through Padmé's troubled thoughts. "Padmé, Bail and I think that you should tell Leia who her mother is. It's not right for you to go on like this anymore. She's going to find out soon enough." Leia's small voice piped up, "I'm going to find out what soon enough?"  
  
Ray gave Padmé an encouraging glance then said, "Padmé is going to talk to you about something Leia." Ray then left.  
  
Leia looked up at her mother with her dark inquisitive eyes, "Tell me what?"  
  
Padmé sighed, and lifted Leia on to her lap. "Do you remember all those stories about me and my little girl Leia?"  
  
Leia smiled proudly up at her, "Yup."  
  
"Well, Leia, you're that little girl. You're my daughter."  
  
Leia stared at her for a moment, studying her mother's face, "Mommy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Years later.  
  
  
  
"Luke! Clean up these droids! Get them done by supper or there'll be trouble!"  
  
"Yes, Uncle Owen. I understand," the blond haired boy answered sullenly. He turned to the droids, "I'm Luke Skywalker." The golden one seemed to panic for a moment, then calm, "I am C-3PO, pleased to meet you Master Luke."  
  
Luke grinned, "Just Luke."  
  
As Luke examined C-3PO, he asked, "Well, you really need a bath, for at least the afternoon.wow! Just look at your build." Threepio seemed to stand taller all of a sudden, if that's possible for a droid, "Made by a master." Luke looked up quizzically at the golden droid, "Who made you?"  
  
Threepio seemed to stutter for a minute, encouraged by the small beeping droid who called itself R2-D2, "I was created by Anakin Skywalker."  
  
Luke's mouth dropped open, "My father made you?"  
  
"Yes, many years ago here on Tattooine. R2 was your mother's."  
  
"You knew my mother?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What's she like?"  
  
"Her name was Padmé Naberrie Amidala, former Queen and Senator of Naboo. I think R2 has a holo of her."  
  
Luke turned to R2, prompting the small droid. R2 beeped a quick message, and an image of Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker appeared. "That's my mother? Where is she?"  
  
"We last saw her on the planet of Naboo. We do not know where she is now."  
  
"Threepio?" "Yes Master Luke?"  
  
"Will.will I ever see them again?"  
  
"I don't know Master Luke, I don't know."  
  
"How did they meet?" he asked, beginning to clean R2.  
  
"Your mother was Queen of Naboo when she met your father. He helped her win the parts they needed for their ship in a pod race. Master Qui-Gon noticed a high melo, melo something or other in him, he was taken by the Jedi to be trained, and they went their separate ways. Ten years later, they met again, your mother now Senator, and your father a young Padawan. Your father was assigned to protect her from assassination attempts, and while in hiding on Naboo, they fell in love. Against the Jedi Order's wishes, they wed and gave birth to you and your sister."  
  
"Sister? I have a sister?"  
  
"Yes. You were separated to protect you from the Emperor."  
  
Luke stared thoughtfully at the two droids for several moments, "Where's my sister? And why do I need to be protected from some Emperor?"  
  
C-3PO and R2 shot a quick glance at each other, and R2 gave a low whistle. Threepio turned back to Luke, "The last time we saw Leia was on Naboo, before we came here. The Emperor is, or was Chancellor Palpatine, he studied the dark arts, and gained power through the Senate. He had several apprentices, one called Darth Maul. He was killed by Master Obi-wan Kenobi. Another your father told me of was Count Dooku. He was a former Jedi, who turned, although why I really can't understand, their fashion sense, all black."  
  
"oooo," R2 interrupted, and both Luke and C-3PO could hear a loud click. R2's projector started up again, and an image of a white clothed woman appeared. She wavered for a moment, then asked, "Obi-wan? I need your help. Leia's missing, and we're afraid the Emperor may have her. Please come to Coruscant immediately. We need your help, and the Council." With a wobble, the transmission broke, and she disappeared.  
  
Luke remained sitting, gaping at the air where she'd been standing, "Who was she? She's beautiful."  
  
R2 beeped again, and Threepio translated, "That's your mother Master Luke."  
  
Luke gaped at the floor now, "My mother? Then who's Obi-wan?"  
  
Threepio answered, "Master Obi-wan Kenobi was a Jedi master, your father's master. He disappeared after your father turned, for the Jedi Council blamed it on him, as his master. According to your mother's transmission, she seems to think that he is here on Tattooine."  
  
Luke gazed thoughtfully at the sand outside, "Obi-wan Kenobi? I know a fellow with the same name. They call him Old Ben Kenobi. Folks say he's crazy, talks about some funny nonsense called the force, or something like that. At least, Uncle Owen says so. I wonder if."  
  
A call came from the kitchen upstairs, "Luke! Luke! Dinner!"  
  
He smiled at the two droids, who seemed to have started their own little conversation, and hurried upstairs.  
  
A/N: Well, that's the end of that chapter, I know it's been a long time, but been really busy. Going away soon. Suggestions are greatly appreciated.  
  
~TigerLily 


End file.
